


Effervescent

by smolder



Series: Nostalgia [2]
Category: Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolder/pseuds/smolder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...but now that she is pregnant that sparkle she’s always had, even when scrubbing floors, has blossomed into an effervescent glow.</p>
<p>He wants to reach out and touch that glow. Charming’s hands twitch and he deliberately puts them in his pocket as he struggles to pay attention to the Foreign Affairs Minister talking to him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effervescent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cinderella is owned by Disney.  
> Prompt: Pregnancy smut.

  
  
  
  
He has trouble not staring at her during the long official balls attended by all of the nobles. Her beauty is not anything new – God, he was struck by Cinderella’s beauty when he first saw her (so different, so much _more_ than the other girls somehow) but now that she is pregnant that sparkle she’s always had, even when scrubbing floors, has blossomed into an effervescent glow.   
  
He wants to reach out and touch that glow. Charming’s hands twitch and he deliberately puts them in his pocket as he struggles to pay attention to the Foreign Affairs Minister talking to him. He really needs to get under control, he needs to.....  
  
But then his good intentions scatter – along with any of the attention he actually _was_ giving to the Minister - when from across the room where she is chatting with the Duchess of a neighboring kingdom, Cinderella catches his eye and very slowly runs her hand over her distended belly.  
  
His breath catches and his hands, in his pockets, ball into fists.  
  
She smiles knowingly – because she _does_ know what he is thinking. There is something about Cinderella being pregnant - pregnant with their child. That hits him hard, that makes him crazy with want.  
  
He watches curiously as she whispers something to her companion who nods compassionately and pats her on the arm. Cinderella then smiles at him and tilts her head towards the staircase – before simply leaving herself.  
  
And Charming knows it’s rude, but he doesn’t make excuses to the person he was talking to (like Cinderella obviously did) he just follows - just walks away. Really the way his mind is at the moment, people should be lucky that he had enough Prince-ly dignity to simply not run after her.  
  
***  
  
“Mmm,” she closes her eyes in pleasure and hums in the back of her throat when he pulls her almost greedily against his body as soon as they enter the room – her back to his front.  
  
He immediately starts kissing her neck and she makes another breathy purr pushing back even tighter against and arching her long neck, offering up more smooth skin for his mouth.  
  
They haven’t made a move from leaning against the closed door yet – or rather him leaning against the door and her against him. But Charming is almost content to stay like this forever with his hands exploring her almost daily growing and changing curves as she makes noises that he can _feel_ the vibrations of through her throat with his lips. The sounds dancing through his ears and across his nerves as magically as the two of them have ever danced on the ballroom floor.  
  
But when she pulls away from him and starts undressing he is happy to follow her lead.  
  
She is his chosen Princess after all, but (then as he helps her remove her shoes and dress. As she lies on their bed and watches with half closed eyes in her petticoat while he undresses - his hands fumbling with the lacing on his own shirt when she again, deliberately runs her hand over her belly - he concludes) more importantly she is his wife with whom he’s having a child.  
  
And they will live happily ( _more, Charming. Mmmm_ ) happily ever after.


End file.
